


2/7/2021 - Latex Prisoner

by Princess_Josie_Riki



Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [7]
Category: Mixels (Cartoon), Original Work
Genre: Breathplay, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hypnotism, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kidnapping, Large Cock, Latex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nudity, Orgasm, Smut, Voyeurism, hero x villain, vacbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki
Summary: Day 7 of Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection: After kidnapping Josie Sakura, Cragsters Cipher decides to put her in latex and have a little fun with her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105964
Kudos: 1





	2/7/2021 - Latex Prisoner

_ "Face it, princess!" _ said Cragsters Cipher.  _ "Now that I've taken you into my lair, it looks like you're all mine!" _

"You won't get away with this, Cipher!" Josie protested. "I know your weakness!"

_ "And I know the perfect punishment for you!" _ he said.

Then, his eyes glowed as he hypnotized Josie, making her take off her amulet. Then, he snaps his fingers, getting Josie out of the trance, takes her glasses and hair bow off and tears her clothes off her, revealing her boobs and vagina, much to her shock.

"Cipher, no!" cried Josie.

_ "Don't worry, Josie, I have something to keep you safe." _ he said.

With a snap of his fingers, a latex vacuum bed appears on the wall and he places her in the latex envelope spanned by the frame and closes the vacbed to secure his damsel in distress.

"Cipher, why am I in latex?" Josie asked through the latex. "Am I going to suffocate?"

_ "Of course not." _ he replied.  _ "I prefer to have you alive. It's for a little breathplay." _

"You mean I have to breathe under all this latex?" Josie asked.

_ "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it." _ he said.

Then, Cragsters Cipher snaps his fingers and most of the air in the envelope is sucked out, encasing Josie to make out a beautiful, latex-covered figure. She couldn't see anything, but she could breathe underneath the latex concealing her entire body. Cragsters Cipher watched as Josie breathed through the latex.

_ "Hey, can you hear me?" _ Cragsters Cipher asked.

Josie nods through the latex, indicating that she could hear him.

_ "Does this make you horny?" _ he asked.

Despite that the latex is tightly pressed against her nipples and pussy, she is barely aroused as she keeps breathing.

_ "So, you don't know, huh?" _ he said.  _ "Here. Allow me." _

He snapped his fingers and her nipples, vulva and clit started vibrating under the latex thanks to Cragsters Cipher's magic, making her groan lustfully as she began to shake under the latex. Then, she started to pant and moan muffledly and sexually as she wiggled erotically, much to Cragsters Cipher's delight. The way that the latex encased her entire naked body and her arch-enemy's dark magic fondling her is making her sexually thrilled as she starts having an orgasm. The more Cragsters Cipher watches her move around and moan in the latex, the more aroused he becomes.

_ "Keep going, babe!" _ said Cragsters Cipher.  _ "I just love the way you move around and moan under all that latex!" _

Josie keeps climaxing as she keeps wiggling underneath the latex with her muffled breaths and moans of pleasure. This was the most enjoyable thing she has ever had in her entire life. She didn't even care if she would spend the rest of her life encased in latex. Then, her muffled moans got louder as she couldn't hold it and her pussy started gushing out vaginal fluids. She was about to stop, but her nipples, vulva and clitoris kept vibrating and she still enjoyed it and kept having orgasms again and again, hoping that it would never ever end. Cragsters Cipher, who was watching the whole thing, became more aroused and unzipped his pants as his erected dick came out.

  
_ "It looks like my little latex prisoner doesn't want to leave." _ he said, holding his cock as he prepares to masturbate.  _ "Her orgasms have just turned me on." _


End file.
